


The treasure I keep above my heart

by HisGlasses



Series: The World of "Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust" [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Luna's POV, SAviD, Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust, Spin-Off, a bit at least, alternative chapter 20, and it's meant to be dramatic so I hope you can imagine what that means, angsty, around 1900-ish, but not graphic enough to count as mature I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: Chapter 20,5 to mySAviDseries.Where you get to know about Luna's past as doctor in a tenebraean hospital.It's probably more enjoyable when you know the content of the main story but it should be perfectly understandable without that knowledge too.





	The treasure I keep above my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is one of the storylines I couldn't fit into the main story. But I had to write it down and share with those of you who like to know. You can skip on it if you're not into the pairing, it's not really having any effect on the main story.
> 
> This is my first time writing Lunyx so I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Enjoy some background information!  
> And as usual: let me know what you think!

“You did _what_?!”  
Luna stood there, fists clenched at both sides and glaring at her brother, who was staring back at her with a blank expression.  
“How could you? I thought we had finally agreed. We talked about this so much, I...”

Her brother grit his teeth and hardened his expression.  
“You knew that eventually this day would come. I don’t see the reason for you to be upset.”

“But you _promised_ me, Ravus!” 

“Lunafreya, we are a respectable family and you know as well as I that mother and father will not tolerate you being celibate for much longer. Rumours will spread if a woman of your age is not married.”

Luna pursed her lips but did not back down.  
“I thought you wanted to protect me from this nonsense.”

“I did the best I could”, Ravus returned curtly.  
“But there is only so much I can do. Regis seemed to approve when I suggested a marriage to his son and fairly enough, you find worse men than Noctis. Even though I believe he is a little childish yet but he will eventually outgrow this. And you seemed to get along well with him, Lunafreya. That is all it should take for now.”

“You cannot decide when and whom I marry!”, Luna fired back.  
“And just getting along well is not a base for marriage. You’re not married either so I don’t see why I should be.”

“I am a man, Lunafreya. This is different.”

“Ridiculous! That’s what it is!”

Ravus grabbed both of her wrists hand held them down forcefully.  
“It is not _me_ who makes the rules”, he hissed.  
“Regis was honoured and spoke of his gratitude and there is no way Noctis is not thinking the same way. You will not only hurt him but also the pride of _his_ family with turning him down. Please consider this in whatever ‘choice’ you decide to make.”

This was so unfair. It was not the first time she thought that way, but every time she came to think about the way society worked, this was her result. Unfair.

_You are too kind. It’s a miracle it didn’t break you yet._

She bit down heavily on her inner cheek, refusing to scream, refusing to cry. She was strong. And she would find a way out of this, without hurting Noctis. He was not at fault for anything.  
Luna wrenched her wrists free and turned her head away. Her brother did so likewise.

“Please bear me no ill will. I have always tried to make the best of our lives and to protect you from father’s grip. This hasn’t changed.”

It somewhat hurt to know that he was right. If it had not been for Ravus, Luna would have gone the same way their mother had and become a nurse. A professional one, yes but Luna had wanted more. She had wanted to actually be able to help the people in need, not having to rely on somebody else and having to ask to do so. Being able to act when needed and take full responsibility, knowing she did her best. Ravus then had convinced their parents of Luna’s talent and intelligence and the loss it would mean not to further educate her. This was why she had been able to become a doctor instead of a nurse in the first place. Ravus had always meant well. But...

“I do not love him, Ravus”, Luna whispered faintly.  
“It is unfair on Noctis. He deserves someone who really loves him and I cannot give him that.”

Ravus turned around, his back now facing the slender figure of his sister.  
“I am well aware where your heart stands in this, Lunafreya.”

A subtle knock on the door put some distance between the siblings, as Ravus swiftly paced over to answer it. Luna meanwhile stood silently in the room, holding herself with one hand lightly flung over her shoulder. She was lost in thought when Ravus addressed her again.

“The police is here to talk about security measures for the gala.”

Luna nodded and wordlessly followed her brother to the entrance hall.

Against her premonition, two officers had come, none of them the silver haired, tough looking woman from the last group meeting at the Caelum’s residence. One of them was a tall and bulky man with a clean scar over his left eye (what a miracle that his eye had not been damaged) and the other was the absolute opposite, being rather small and scrawny. He looked like someone who barely ate or rested enough.

“Lady and Master Nox Fleuret, Gladiolus Amicitia of the Insomnian Police”, the taller man presented himself.  
“I had to send my vice to the meeting last time so there still are some questions I’d like to have answered. I hope you don’t mind. And this”, he nudged the shoulder of the smaller blond one, “is one of our new recruits. I brought him along so he can see what this kind of meetings look like. He’ll be on site with me when the event takes place.”

“P-prompto Argentum. Thanks for having me”, the small one stammered and took a quick and hasty bow. He looked a bit lost.

Ravus shot him a scrutinising look, clear disapproval framing his eyes.  
“I’d rather have the talk with you alone, Mr. Amicitia and trust you to explain the matters to your new recruit instead. I reckon you are an expert in knowing people but I wouldn’t want critical information to slip past somebody’s lips by accident.”

Gladio raised an unbelieving eyebrow and peered at Prompto whose hands immediately shot up in defense.  
“T-that’s totally alright. I mean, yeah I’m new to this stuff so I wouldn’t want to be, er... responsible for major trouble. No worries, haha...”

“Sir, he is a trustworthy recruit. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about.”

“No.” The response was quick and cold.  
“I am a very cautious man and would appreciate if you just followed my request.”

“I-it’s fine Gladio. I don’t want to annoy anybody. I’ll just... wait for you then. Outside, yeah.”

“In fact I am not really feeling well and was thinking about having a walk outside myself”, Luna stepped into the conversation. She continued to speak with a firm voice, challenging the accusing look of her brother. “I know I am supposed to take part in this, but you will have to instruct me on this subject later, Ravus. For now, I will accompany this young man.”

“Fine”, Ravus shot back, his voice cutting through the air like a knife through flesh.  
“Follow me, Mr. Amicita.”

“This way”, Luna forced a smile towards Prompto and showed him the way outside.  
“There is a bench right next to the entrance.”

”I’m sorry to bother you Milady. This－ I－”  
The young police man was babbling around, apparently trying to excuse himself for causing inconvenience. His genuine character managed to bring a real smile onto Luna’s face.

“I assure you it is alright. Please do not worry. I was... having a not quite enjoyable conversation with my brother earlier, until you arrived that is. It feels good not having to be around him right now. Let me thank you for this in return.”

“I－ er, well－ but－ o-okay? You’re... welcome, I guess?”  
The round and young blue eyes were easy to read and clearly conveyed what confusion was behind them. Prompto then looked away and they sat quietly next to each other. Luna was looking at the pavement and the little blades of grass peeking up from in between the stones. But then again she wasn’t.

Next to her, Prompto cleared his throat.  
“Er, so... uh, Lady Nox Fleuret? I know this shouldn’t really be bothering me but... You look kinda sad? If there’s anything you’d want to talk about－ o-of course you don’t have to! But, I mean... Actually I’m not even really a police recruit. Well I am but things started out differently and... argh!”  
He slapped his face with his hands on both sides.  
“What I mean is, I’m a good listener. And can I keep things to me. Don’t have to report everything I hear. I don’t know if you want to talk about... personal stuff with a stranger. And I’m not offended or something if you don’t! But, well, just if it makes you feel better...?”

Luna chuckled at the babbling police man and his freckles that were now illuminated by a hint of red.  
“You are right. Sometimes I believe it is easier talking to strangers. At least, this is better than seeing friends turn into such strangers when you are talking.” She tried to keep her smile upright.

“Whoah. That sounds... like you’ve been through pretty much, huh. Sorry to hear that.”  
A breath of silence.  
“B-but well, who knows? Maybe strangers can also turn into friends? Like, if you’re okay with someone like me of course. Not that I want to force you into anything. What I mean is... argh, why am I so bad at this?”

”Prompto, was it?”  
The freckled boy nodded.  
“I really appreciate your kindness, Prompto. Thank you. And I believe you are not ‘bad at this’. You just need to let go of your nervousness. On the contrary: you look like a natural to me.”

“O-okay. Yeah, you’re probably right, Milady. I’m not _that_ nervous normally. It’s just... I’m not used to official work and things and... kinda scared to screw up. If big guy gets wind of me behaving against the rules, I’m in for a hell of a lecture... Everything’s still new to me, so I, er... yeah. I guess that’s it.”

“It is alright”, Luna said, bending slightly towards Prompto.  
“Please, call me Luna then. I am not fond of all those social rules and mannerisms either. I play along when I must.”

After a short moment of surprise, Prompto put on his sunflower smile.  
“Then you’re one the same page as a buddy of mine! Nice to hear that.” He stretched out his hand.  
“Once again then: I’m Prompto. Nice to meet you.”

Luna laughed and took the hand she was offered.  
“I am Luna. Nice to meet you too Prompto.”  
He seemed to be carefree and easy. Maybe she should really get her load off her chest. At least Prompto didn’t look like he would mind, nor would he spill anything she said. Something in his eyes made her believe that.

“Well then, Luna”, Prompto continued more casual and relaxed, “lemme know what’s troubling you? I don’t know if I can give any advice, buuut I can always listen?”

“Alright then.”  
She gently folded her hands in front of her chest.  
“I don’t think that I ever have told anyone the whole of what happened. I only ask you to keep it to you and to keep it safe, if you will?”

“My lips are sealed.”  
Prompto feigned to lock his mouth with an invisible key.

Luna chuckled once more before she started talking. She was not uttering Noctis’ name, as she didn’t want to get him involved into her anything problematic more than he already was, let alone drop his name in front of somebody who might possibly know him. So Luna told Prompto about the conversation she had had with Ravus. About social norms and conventions that kept her strapped up, limited her in actions. About being wed to somebody she barely knew and about the burden it would bring for both him and her. And about the true reason she didn’t want to marry.

* * *

“Room 103, toolsmith. His co-worker brought him here, telling us he had suddenly collapsed at work. We already took all precautionary measures we could.”

“Thank you very much, Margret. I will have a look at him.”

Luna dismissed the nurse with a thankful nod, taking over her clipboard before she made for said room.  
The man inside was still unconscious, his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down at a calm and reasonable pace. The drip was well installed and a quick flick of the wrist to the valve confirmed the dose to be adequate. What did the medical report say about the circumstances of the breakdown...?

“Anything interesting in there?”

Luna jumped at the sudden rasp of voice coming from the bed. The patient was propping himself up, looking to make himself comfortable in a seated position. He cleared his throat.

“How long have I been out?”

Luna scanned the report.  
“For about an hour as it seems, Mr. ...?”

“Ulric. Nyx Ulric.”

The man stretched his arms above his head, warily examining the needle construction in his arm.  
“What’s this good for?”

“This will help you gain strength to get back on your feet”, Luna explained, sitting down onto the bed.  
She could spot two tiny burn scars on his face, one below his left eye, the other on his right cheek. They seemed to have healed some time ago.  
“I would like to check on your physical condition Mr. Ulric, if you permit?”

“Do whatever you need to”, Nyx answered, folding his hands behind his head.  
“I’m all yours.”

The checkup didn’t reveal any major deviations. The heart was functioning well, he had not suffered any concussion when breaking down and no other injuries either. His body was fine and the firm muscle spoke of long and exhausting days of work. He merely had a weak cough, which Nyx quickly explained to stem from swimming in the lake naked some nights ago.

“You should try and be a little less careless, Mr. Ulric”, Luna tried to fight a snort and discreetly neutralise the bold statement of her patient. “And I recommend a decent amount of sleep. You seem to be working a lot. Are you drinking enough?”

Nyx shrugged.  
“Every now and then, I guess?”

“Please take a little extra care then. Dehydration is a common reason for people breaking down, especially in well heated surroundings.”

They kept him at the hospital to monitor him. Nyx would be asking when he was allowed to leave every time one of the nurses came to bring him water and his daily meals. There was work to be done, as he always stressed.  
During those three days no abnormalities were detected, so Luna sent him home on the third day.

“Remember to drink enough”, she reminded him when she sent him off.

”Yep. Going to have some ale with my buddy tonight.”  
He kneaded around the spot on his arm where the needle had been set for the past days.

“And less recklessness?”

Nyx rolled his eyes theatrically.  
“Yes Ma’am. I can really take care of myself, you know? Well then, see you around.”

“Hopefully not _too_ soon”, Luna chuckled with bewilderment. “Stay healthy, Mr. Ulric.”

 

It was about two weeks later they should meet again. It was in the later course of the afternoon. A compact man, smaller than Nyx was half carrying half dragging him into the emergency. Nyx was heaving heavily.  
He was put down onto a bed and Luna had made him inhale a herbal essence that was designed to widen the airways and lungs. When the crisis had abated and Nyx had been put to sleep for a while, Luna talked to the man - Libertus Ostium, Nyx’ co-worker as it turned out - about the course of the breakdown.

“I dunno, he... He is breaking down often lately, Miss”, Libertus explained rashly.  
“Told him to go and see a doctor so they could have a look at it. But he wouldn’t listen to me. No big deal, he’d always say. Normally he’s recovering instantly but it got worse. The last time I brought him here, he wouldn’t wake up anymore like he did before. And today, he was coughing so hard, I think he has coughed up blood even. Little dark droplets on the floor when I found him.”  
Libertus hung his head.  
“I feel so bad I couldn’t do anything.”

Luna put a soothing hand on his shoulder.  
“It was the best thing you could do for him to bring him here, Mr. Ostium”, she reassured him.

Libertus looked at her with worrying eyes.  
“Will Nyx be okay?”

“I promise that we give our best.”

Nyx was awake when Luna got back into his room.  
“So, here I am again, I guess”, he casually smirked at her and let his hands fall into his lap.  
“I’m not a fan of those needle things in my arm, to be honest. Isn’t there another way?”

“I am afraid not”, Luna answered calmly. “How are you feeling Mr. Ulric?”

“Not bad, I guess? A little bored, maybe.”

“This is not what I meant.”  
Luna took out the stethoscope, and sat down next to him.  
“I would like to check on your respiratory system. Could you please lift your shirt for me?”

“But only for you”, Nyx returned smugly and did as he was asked to.

Respiration was working normally, apart from an almost inaudible rattling when breathing in and a faint whistling when breathing out. It would be difficult to judge on anything solely based on that.  
“We will have to see, what results a blood test will give”, Luna explained as she took out a vial and a syringe.

“Yeah, great. Ow!”  
Luna shot him a reproachful look.  
“I told you I’m not a fan of needles”, Nyx answered, quickly looking away from the thin tube of metal piercing his arm.

“You might have to deal with a few more”, Luna said as she pulled out the syringe again, scrutinising the vial. The blood’s colour was a hint lighter red than usually.  
”But for now this should suffice. We will examine this as fast as possible. Please rest yourself, Mr. Ulric.”

“Wouldn’t want to rest too much”, Nyx said. He slouched down into the bed again. “Gotta keep those weary bones working. Ah, princess, could you also get the doctor for me?”

Luna turned around in the door frame and looked at him with a confused but cunning smile playing at the edge of her mouth.  
“I am the doctor.”

This had unmistakably taken him aback, as Nyx didn’t have anything to add before she walked out of the door, instructing one of the nurses to get him enough water.

Results couldn’t be expected immediately, but Luna urged the laboratory worker to deliver them the following day, if possible.  
They didn’t need to wait for the results. When Luna came to check on the patients on her morning round, one of the nurses called her out for emergency. Room 103, heavy cough. It was a heavy and barking cough, as if the body was trying to rid itself from all of its insides. The nurse scurried away to get more of the inhalation essence as the coughing didn’t seem to stop by itself. Luna opened up the window widely and sat down next to Nyx, trying to help with claps between his shoulder blades and calm him down by talking to him.  
When they were about to put the breathing mask onto his face, Luna hesitated a moment. There was some dark, gooey liquid pooling in the corner of Nyx’ mouth and trickling down his chin.  
“Test tube!”  
They quickly wiped off the sticky substance and the nurse hurried away with the tube while Luna pressed the mask over Nyx’ mouth and nose.  
“Breathe, Mr. Ulric. Try and breathe deep. It is alright, you will be fine. Deep breaths. Yes, just like this.” She continued to insistently talk to him, holding the mask and rubbing his back in circular motions.

 

“Guess I’ll have to stick around a bit longer, huh?”  
The worst of the coughing had died down and Nyx could see that Luna was hesitant to talk.  
“Sorry to bother you longer than you actually expected. Hope you won’t get into trouble because there aren’t enough beds.”

“Mr. Ulric. Do you know the graveness of your situation?”  
It pained Luna to see that the man was trying to play things down, thinking it was for _her_ sake. He must have been playing it down to not lose his own cool.  
“This is not the aftermath of a late night swim in cold waters.”

Nyx cleared his throat.  
“Yeah, I figured. Guess I should have come and get checked when I saw that black stuff for the first time. Didn’t tell Libertus though. He’s so quickly upset. Ah, the lake swimming thing was a lie by the way, in case you wondered.”

He was really trying to shrug it off.  
Luna was about to say something but just got interrupted by her talkative patient again.  
“No it’s fine, no need for you to tell me. The Shadow, I guess?”

“Yes.”  
Luna inclined her head.  
“I fear so.”

“How bad is it? There’s still chance of cure at some point I hear.”

Luna clasped her clipboard a bit tighter. It was true that cure was possible in a very early state but once it advanced that point...

“We do not know yet, Mr. Ulric. But I will inform you as soon as we get the laboratory results.”  
She hesitated.  
“Do we need to contact any family members on your behalf? Parents, siblings, your wife?”

Nyx huffed out a bitter laugh.  
“No. No family to report anything to. Maybe let Libertus know I won’t be showing up at work the next days? That’d be nice.”

“Of course.” She gave a compassionate smile.  
“We will be monitoring you here for a while, so I will have a more comfortable set of clothing be brought to you. I will check on you later again. For now, do you need anything?” 

Nyx tilted his head.  
“Your name?”

“P-pardon?”

He clicked his tongue.  
“In case I need to call you for anything. You didn’t tell me your name yet. I can still call you princess, if you prefer, but...”

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is my full name”, she answered, pretending not to care. But she would have to get used to his cheekiness and try to distance herself from his flirting.

“That’s a beautiful name”, Nyx mused, mouthing her name soundlessly with a crooked smile.  
“Yeah, I think that should be it for the moment. Thanks.”

\--

“I don’t like the way he is talking to you Lunafreya.”  
Ravus was sipping on his coffee while looking through his mail.  
“I would prefer it if you handed the case over to me. It’s practically sure he’s not going to make it out of here anymore, I saw the file. And I don’t want to put that burden on you.”

“Brother, I am fine. You don’t need to protect me, I know what it meant when I chose to become a doctor. And I am strong enough to handle it.”  
Luna read through the laboratory report. The results were not good. They would at least have to keep him for another week. Even if they decided to discharge him then, he was bound to come back, returned to the hospital by the hands of death themselves. It was only a matter of time. Fully keeping him here would make the care easier indeed.

“Besides, your station is already overcrowded”, Luna continued. “And I think, Mr. Ulric needs someone to talk.”  
She shot his brother a meaningful look that was answered with pursed lips and sharp inhaling.  
“You know that it’s not your strongest point Ravus.”

“Fine”, Ravus spat, turning his attention back to his mail.  
Luna triumphantly smiled to herself.

\--

“Good morning, Mr. Ulric. How are we feeling today?”

Nyx lazily opened one eye.  
“A little bored, I guess.”

“That’s your standard answer, isn’t it?”  
Luna suppressed a chuckle and closed the door.

Nyx sat up and frowned at her.  
“What are those for?” He pointed at a small bouquet of four Sylleblossoms in her arm.  
“Didn’t expect to witness my own funeral that soon.”

She strode through the room and wordlessly put the bouquet down onto the bedside table.  
“You are always in a good mood, aren’t you? That is really remarkable.”

“Any reason not to be? Sun is shining, I’m awake... Gotta keep my spirits up somehow.”  
Luna noticed the way his brows drew together and the nervous twitch of his left eye as she sat down next to him. She was searching for a way to start on the subject, but it was more difficult than she had imagined. Probably Ravus would have been able to do this better than her after all.

“So there _is_ a reason.” Nyx’ voice was flat but investigating, his question a statement.  
“Don’t bother with sugarcoating, I want to know things as they are. How bad is it?”

Luna looked at him hesitantly. His eyes were clear, focused, the playfulness gone from his face. Her heart took a beat.  
“To be honest, Mr. Ulric I...” She swayed her head from side to side and gently placed her hand on his lower arm.  
“I do not expect you to leave. I am sorry...”

“But, I am fine”, Nyx countered. “Apart from those casual breakdowns. If you get me that stuff for inhaling, that’ll keep me al－”

“It is bound to grow worse from now on. You body will weaken, the only question is at what speed. But I cannot let you go. If you are not under medical surveillance, every seizure, as weak as it might be, could end your life.”

“If I am sentenced to death anyways, what does it matter?”, Nyx bent forward and grabbed her arm. “Let me go, live what is left my life and die on the streets, I don’t care. Better than being bound to this bed for who knows who long, blocking this bed even though there could be someone who might need it instead. What good is it prolonging my life for who knows how long, I’m not of use to anyone if I spend it here.”

“Because every life matters, Mr. Ulric. I am a doctor and swore to protect the life of my patients as long as my skills permit. This also goes for you.”  
She removed the man’s hand from her arm and took it in between both of hers.  
“Your life is not over. The time that you have left is just running faster. Instead of throwing that time away, you could try and make use of it in the best possible way.”

Nyx clicked his tongue, bitterness pulling at the corners of his lips.  
“What options are given to me, when I must stay _here_? What’s the point in keeping going?”

“This is an answer you must find for yourself”, Luna said as she prepared for leaving the room.  
“But please know, that you are not alone in this. I will be accompanying you on your way. For now I will leave you to your thoughts but if there is anything we can do, be sure to let us know. It’s certainly not easy but...” She huffed out a breath. “I better go now. I will have a look at you in the course of day again.

When the door closed, Nyx ran a confused and trembling hand through his hair and looked at the window. The sun was shining brighter than he had ever perceived till that day and the Sylleblossoms, that were pierced by its light looked bluer and painfully more beautiful than ever before.  
Behind the closed door Luna had to swallow around a lump in her throat.

\--

“Mr. Ulric, what is this about?!”

One of the nurses had come to Luna and asked her to see after Nyx, but she did not expect to face anything like this. The patient’s room was messier than any other in the whole hospital, personal belongings scattered over what seemed to be a massive amount of wood blocks, coming in various sizes and taking up a whole corner of the room. The patient himself was sitting on his bed, knife in hand and working on a smaller one of the wood blocks, shavings and splinters all over himself, parts of his blanket and the floor.  
Nyx looked confused.

“I had Libertus bring stuff for me to do. So I don’t bore that easily.”  
He shrugged.  
“Besides, you were the one to tell me I should make something out of my time, and that’s pretty much what I’m doing. If I won’t be leaving anymore, I can at least make this a bit more like home, right?”

Luna was speechless. She didn’t know if she should rather laugh at the creativity of this man or reprimand at him for making a mess of the room, let alone completely destroy the hygienic standards they were trying to keep.

“What?”, Nyx shot at her.

“Uhm...”  
Luna was looking for words but all that she could find was a helpless laugh.  
“Nothing. It’s nothing. I just never met anyone acting like you do.”

“Better remember me then”, he answered, continuing his work on whatever he was going to make. “I won’t be here forever.”

Luna knew that, but it didn’t really _feel_ like it. Despite the sickness festering and spreading inside the body of this man, he seemed so vital and energetic, it almost felt wrong to keep him chained to the hospital.  
He was often seen to be standing in the door of his room, talking to other patients on the floor, joking around with especially elders and children. One of those children had had a severe amputation of his lower leg, being replaced by a prosthetic of wood and metal. The boy had been devastated but Nyx had helped turn him into someone ‘cool’ by, what he called ‘enhancing’ the prosthetic’s design, together with him. Luna was so happy when she saw him laughing for the first time after the surgery.  
“No need to thank me, princess”, Nyx had shrugged her off with a playful grin, as she had come to talk to him about it. “A little effort is all it takes.”

There were more situations like that, countless ones and it seemed like Nyx was constantly spreading positivity, making both stays and work at the hospital a lot easier to bear.  
But the constant coughing was a steady reminder that also Nyx’ days were counted. His cough was getting stronger with heavy breaths, his skin tone desaturating gradually. It pained Luna to see him being eaten away, slowly and subtly. She wanted to ignore it if she could. Nyx himself didn’t even realise until a grave seizure grabbed hold of him.

He was heaving heavily, slimy breaths wheezing out of his lungs and the amount of sticky black muckus he was spluttering was alarming. Breathing almost seemed impossible, even if he tried his best to get rid of the bubbling viscous liquid inside. His light blue eyes were open wide, the pupils all but the size of a pin, darting around the room in panic. They only stilled as they locked with Luna’s, silently screaming for help.  
While her mouth was giving quick instructions to the nurses, she tried to keep their eyes locked as much as possible, to calm him down, to reassure him that he was not alone and that the seizure would be over soon.

It was a long procedure but eventually they made it. Nyx was asleep, exhausted and breathing evenly, the wheezing having died down to the possible minimum. Luna helped the nurses to clean up the space and insisted on taking the night watch, they’d been assigned to. That much she owed him. She felt the need to give something to him in return for brightening up their every day routine just by being there.

Luna looked at her sleeping patient. His skin had grown pale, its usual rosy colour dimmed down to a warm greyish tone. His eyes were rimmed with prominent dark circles, casting purplish shadows onto his hollowing cheeks, only enhancing the exhaustion of the just passed seizure. He looked fragile.  
Luna bit down on the inside of her cheek. How long would this be dragging on from now? How long would he have to suffer and how long would she have to witness it? It was unfair, she thought.

 

“Hey.”

Luna woke with a start as a hand softly patted her head. She hadn’t even noticed that she had fallen asleep.  
“You－ you are awake”, she stated the unnecessary while shaking off the daze of sleep.

“Sorry for scaring you”, Nyx chuckled faintly. “Are you alright, princess?”

“No－ I mean, yes, I am fine. But what about you. How are you feeling? Is your breathing alright? Does something hurt?”

Nyx only moved his head from right to left on the cushion.  
“You stayed here all night?”, he asked with half lidded eyes, still heavy from exhaustion and the cocktail of medicine he had been forced to swallow.

“Of course. This is the least I can do. It is my duty as doctor.”

Nyx tsked at the answer.  
“You sure you’re cut out for this job? You are too kind. It’s a miracle it didn’t break you yet.”

Luna couldn’t find an adequate response. It was what Ravus was always telling her.

“Gotta grow a thicker skin for that. Become a stronger girl. Ugh!”  
He was trying to prop himself up but all of his body ached.

“Stay still”, Luna ordered him, her hand on the blanket more of a symbol than actually withholding him. “Your body has yet to recover. You cannot push yourself too much.”

Nyx smiled weakly.  
“Your eyes”, he rasped. “They saved me. They reminded me of the sky, of the flowers you brought in the other day. Guess they guided me back here.”

“Maybe we exaggerated the medication”, she huffed, eyebrows arched high. “You are out of your senses, Mr. Ulric. Please try and get some more sleep.”

“You told me I should tell you when there is something you can do for me, right?”

Luna frowned.  
“Yes, I did. What is it?”

“Can you just call me by name?”

Luna blinked.  
“I don’t know if that’s an appropriate thing to do”, she returned in confusion. “It is not like I don’t know you but, you are my patient, and...”

“Is it too much for a dying man to ask for being called by his first name?”

He had a point.  
Luna pursed her lips and she could feel that she was about to overstep. But then again, what did it matter? As long as she could keep her brother unaware...

“You need to sleep off that medical intoxication of yours. It seems your inhibition level has gravely sunken.” She couldn’t help but smile at him. “Now, rest well, Nyx.”

“See you again when the sun is up, Lady Lunafreya”, Nyx returned with a wry grin, before he dozed off again.

\--

“Sylleblossoms again?”  
Nyx lifted an eyebrow when Luna came in.

“You told me you liked them, and that they calm you”, she returned softly but determined, placing the vase onto the bed table. “And they happened to look beautiful, so I thought I bring some along.”  
She checked on the needles in his arms, one in each crook of his arms and one on the back of his hand.  
“I might have to exchange these in not too long.”

“Oh Heavens, no”, Nyx rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth.  
“You’re doing that on purpose, right? You should know my thoughts on needles by now.”

“I would like to answer this question with a ‘yes’, but no, it’s really necessary.”

“Then please practise with someone before you have to torture me again. You won’t make it far as a doctor if you don’t get better at that. The people will run from you.”

“Nyx!”

It had been over a week that Nyx had not been able to leave his bed anymore. His body had grown too weak to casually stand in his door and talk to passing-by patients as he used to. Despite of this, Luna found him joking with her every time she visited, his positivity not fading. Yet, being confined to this room, the effect Nyx had previously had on all people he was talking to had become something private, something more intimate and special that happened only for those coming to him. This included Luna and they found themselves laughing, willingly ignoring the graveness of the situation.

“So, how are you doing today?”  
Luna helped Nyx sit up and placed a cushion behind his back.

“In fact, I’d like to get something off my chest”, Nyx chuckled, another cough forcing its way out.  
“Argh, not that way.”  
He wiped the pulp off his mouth with the cloth beside him and reached for his jacket on the other side of the bed. It was more or less of a struggle, but he absolutely refused any help from Luna’s part. Out of the pocket emerged a little sachet made of fine dark blue fabric. 

After Nyx regained his breath again he handed it over to Luna. She carefully took it out of his hands, puzzlement furrowing her brows. Nyx gestured around, meaning for her to open it.  
Luna carefully poured the sachet’s content onto the palm of her hand.  
A delicate silver chain flowed out, quickly followed by a pendant in form of a finely chiseled crescent moon.  
”That’s beautiful...” she blurted out, amazed by the beauty of the necklace and surprised by the act itself.  
“But... I cannot just accept this gift, Nyx.”

“Please do.” He smiled.  
”Originally it was meant to be a present for my sister. She got engaged you know? But I didn’t get the chance. She died before I could give it to her, about half a year ago in a fire at her workplace. I’ve been carrying the pendant with me since then.”

“Oh... I... I am sorry.”

“I am sure she wouldn’t mind. Please take it, okay? I have nobody else I could give this to. Maybe it will remind you of me when I’m gone, but I don’t expect as much.”  
While Luna was still thinking about accepting the piece of jewelry, she suddenly found herself enclosed in Nyx’ arms, one of his once strong hands cradling the back of her head.

“Nyx, wha－”

“Please”, Nyx mumbled onto her slim shoulder, careful to not stain her white dress with anything vicious that might seep out of his mouth. “I don’t ask you to remember me, Lunafreya. But please stay beside me until it’s done. Give me at least the illusion of not being alone, of belonging somewhere. Just until my time’s up.”

Luna could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Nyx was lonely. Of course he would be. Libertus had barely been able to look at him the last time he had come for a visit and hadn’t come back ever since. Nyx wouldn’t possibly blame him.

But he had to be scared after all.

She gently placed her hand on his back. A good and strong back it had been, she could still tell. She tried to keep her voice steady.

”Don’t worry Nyx. You are not alone. I’m here with you.”  
Her other hand closed around the pendant. She truly wished she knew a way to heal him. This man deserved better.

\--

The seizures were constantly increasing in number and extent. Nyx was but a shadow of the man he used to be, pale skin, deep dark circles under the eyes and a net of black markings on the chest, crawling up his throat. Everybody knew that there was nothing more to be done at this point, yet Luna had managed to stabilise him when he had been given up on already. More than once. Every time she saw his eyes, still vivid, only scared when there was no air to breathe she overcame her limits and pushed himself and Nyx’ life just a bit further.  
“You’ve grown a strong woman”, he had told her and Luna had to force herself to smile instead of crying.

It was particularly bad that day and Luna was trying to keep together the last bits of Nyx with two other nurses as support. It felt like years in the past since Luna had not been capable to take care of a seizure on her own. They work was highly focused, their hands moving almost on muscle memory only.

Then the door flung open and Ravus stormed into the room. A woman at the verge of death had been brought to them, still carrying an unborn child. Apparently there was no hope left for her but the child could still make it if they got it out of its mother’s belly. Ravus said he couldn’t entrust even the assistance in this surgery to any of his co-workers. Luna had to help him or the child would die.  
As Luna was not listening, he grabbed her arm to forcefully get her attention.

“Ravus, no!!!”  
A look into his sister’s face and her desperate eyes made him feel a pang in his chest.

“Lunafreya, we have the responsibility to save the life of the people requiring medical help.”

“What do you think I am doing?!”  
She basically never yelled at her brother. Taken aback by this strong expression Ravus grabbed her arm tighter.

“I think you are wasting minutes of the child’s life. You know that this case here is futile, as well as I do”, he hissed into her ear.  
“Dr. Nox Fleuret, this is an emergency. To the operating room”, he bellowed as he hurried out of the small patient’s room, leaving no openings for further discussions.

Luna desperately turned around where Nyx had emptied himself of another load of goo, heavily heaving for air. 

_Please stay beside me until it’s done._

His words echoed in her mind and were about to shred her to pieces when she realised that Nyx was struggling to talk.

“No, you can’t! You don’t have enough strength...!!”

“Lunafreya...”  
Nyx gasped for air, black mucus dripping from his chin in thick threads.  
“My life... is nothing. Giv－ Give the... future to those who... still have one.”  
Another series of cough rattled his body.

“But, Nyx, I－”

“I... won’t be going anywhere...”, he managed with a tormented grin. “Now go and.... get that child out of there.”

As Luna was still not able to move, Nyx drew the deepest breath he could manage and yelled.  
“Go!!!”

This finally flipped over a switch in her head and after curtly instructing the two nurses she made straight for the operating room, where Ravus had just finished the preparations.  
They got the child out, safe and sound. The mother was still able to hold her little daughter in her arms for a while before she passed away, side by side with her husband who had brought them there.  
But Luna didn’t notice much of this. As soon as the surgery was completed, she hurried out of the room, running over to the battlefield where she and Nyx had been fighting before. 

The air was burning her lungs when she arrived. Too late.  
One of the nurses tried to explain the course of the seizure and what had happened in her absence but none of that seemed to reach her ears.

Nyx was dead.  
He was lying there with open mouth and closed eyes, the aftermath of the battle still visible, black stains everywhere and a sour stench in the air. He was not breathing.

Nyx was dead.  
He had fought the last moments on his own, even though Luna had promised to be with him. She could never keep that promise. She could not bring him back anymore.

Nyx was gone.

It couldn’t be.

Luna collapsed in front of the bed and started to weep. She didn’t understand what it meant yet. Maybe she thought that she had failed her job, that she was not reliable or that she abandoned him. But she should know the painful truth that would accompany her from now on at a later point, when she could have a closer look at the hole that had been ripped into her heart.

Ravus though, who had followed to assist in whatever had to be done, understood immediately, as he saw his sister’s breakdown. He stayed out of the room and left, making self-reproaches of his own.

Somewhere far away, a roll of thunder could be heard.

* * *

Prompto and Luna just sat there, the evening breeze rustling the little blades of grass and the sun tinting the sky in the warmest colours. Luna’s words had flowed out, just like that. Even though it had been more than close for a several times and her voice had been shaking perilously she hadn’t cried a single tear. She was stronger now, just as she had promised.

“So...”, Prompto broke the heavy silence, awkwardly teetering one knee up and down.  
“You... still love him, huh.”

“So dearly, Prompto.”  
Luna’s hand closed around the delicate moon pendant around her neck.  
“And I still wonder if I couldn’t have saved him. The thought still haunts me in sleepless nights.”

“I think you did save him.”

Luna looked at the blond with big eyes, a spark of sadness in the darkness of her pupils. Prompto smiled gently back at her.  
“I think, people know when they’re about to die, you know? Nyx probably knew that he wouldn’t make it and didn’t want you to lose the life of a person who still might. But I think, the time he had? It was a happy one. Because he spent it with you. What more could he have wished for?”

The hand around the necklace tightened and Luna pressed her lips together, memories of the past gently washing over the almost breaking skin of her heart.  
“I hope you are right, Prompto.”

 

It was not long afterwards when Gladio stepped outside, accompanied by Ravus. Both of the men seemed exhausted from whatever they had been discussing. A matter of characters maybe.

“Well then, gotta go.”  
Prompto hopped up from the bench, stretching his arms high into the sky.

“Thank you for listening to me Prompto. It... means a lot to me.”

“No prob”, the blond grinned, sending his freckles dancing on his cheeks.

”Will I see you at the ball?”

Prompto pursed his lips and his eyebrow game almost made her blurt out a laugh.  
“I’ll be on duty, I guess? But yeah. I should be there. Guess you won’t miss out on it either, right?”

“Yes”, Luna chuckled.  
“Be sure to talk to me when your tasks allow it. I would like to get to know you a little more.”

Prompto gave a quick nod.  
“Sure. I’m not that much of an interesting guy, but yeah. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. See you then, Luna!”

Ravus looked a little irritated when he saw Prompto turn around, waving at his sister with an exaggerated big motion, and she returned the greeting, in a more humble way of course.

“Lunafreya, about earlier－”

“It is alright, Ravus”, Luna interrupted him calmly.  
”I will talk to Regis in person as soon as I get a chance in an appropriate circumstance. And then, I will have to speak to Noctis too. I know you mean well...”  
She turned around to look at her brother.  
“But I will decide what is right for me. And do not worry, I will take the full responsibility for my actions. I am stronger than you think, Ravus.”

Ravus’ eyes lingered on his sister’s pendant before he brought them back up to meet her eyes, determined but soft.  
“You truly are.”  
He slowly shook his head.  
“I only wished you would finally stop hurting, Lunafreya. I’d try anything.”

“Leave some of that energy to yourself. Don’t forget that you too have been bruised on the way and deserve to live a happy life.”

Luna squeezed the shoulder of her brother, running her hand over the mechanics of his arm with a light hand before she walked back through the door.

Her fingers curled around the pendant she made a silent wish and smiled.


End file.
